


bleeding love

by starstrek



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Booker Is The Wingman, Booker | Sebastian le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Doctor Nicolo di Genova, Hurt Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Neighbors, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but this is really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrek/pseuds/starstrek
Summary: Joe and Nicky are neighbors and have a massive crush on each other; neither of them make a move until Joe ends up in the hospital Nicky works.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	bleeding love

It was a relatively calm day in the Emergency Room, not that Nicky or anyone on call would say it out loud. They knew the rule too well to jinx it. He leaned against the reception desk and started talking to Jordan about her kids and what they would dress up for Halloween when nurse Rebecca gave him a patient’s file. Nicky took a brief look: a young man with a head injury. 

Yusuf Al-Kaysani. 

He knew that last name. But from where? 

— Mr. Al-Kaysani, I'm Doctor di Genova and I'll be taking care of you tonight.

Joe almost screamed when he saw the man standing in front of him. The hot neighbor who flirted with him in the elevator; the reason why he was at the hospital right now. Well, not exactly the reason, but it was kind of his fault for having a face that looked like Michelangelo had sculptured it and a pair of blue/green eyes that made Joe want to jump up and drown.

— What happened? — Nicky said in a calm tone, opening the cabinet to get a pair of gloves; he put them on, before asking Joe to move the towel he was pressing against his forehead. 

— Joe, — he corrected — Just call me Joe.

— OK, Joe. What happened here? — the doctor asked one more time, examining the cut.

_What happened? Well, let me tell you. I was drawing your perfect features when my pencil fell and I slammed my head on the table after picking it up._

— Nothing. No! Hm, something. Of course. I'm bleeding. 

— You'll just need a few stitches. Can you tell me what year we are on?

Joe answered correctly.

Nicky asked another couple of questions while simultaneously picking everything he needed to suture Joe's forehead; it wasn't the usual procedure to ask so many things for such a small wound, but the man was slightly confused and Nicky wanted to make sure 'the handsome neighbor Joe who has the kindest eyes and a smile like the sun' was alright. He would do that for any patient with the same symptoms, of course, but he couldn't deny it was bothering him in a very particular way that Joe was the one sitting there with his forehead open.

— Are you feeling dizzy? Nauseous? 

— No, no. 

Nicky finally stopped in front of him and smiled. — Are you lying to me? I know where you live.

— No, doctor. — Joe smiled back.

— You will not feel anything, I promise. I mean, you will, but just a little and hey, I will give you a cool band aid after it, — He shook his head. Andy was absolutely right when she said he didn't know how to flirt anymore. Not that he should be flirting in his workplace, and with a patient, at that; but he had a huge crush on the guy. — I work with kids, force of habit. Sorry. Before you, — he started working on Joe's stitches, — a five year old came here and you don't understand how excited he was about the band aid. 

— I'm excited, — Joe said too fast, before even thinking. 

— Good, — Nicky chuckled. — Because I have options for you. Like, two or three. From animals to stars.

The guy was polite, nice, stunningly gorgeous, and now Joe had found out that he saved lives and had band aid options for his little patients.

Joe was in love.

They were interrupted when Booker arrived, he introduced himself to Nicky and stopped next to the bed, laughing like crazy. Nicky noticed that Joe started to get agitated and he was about to politely ask the newcomer to leave (even though what he really wanted was to drag him out of there by the collarbone). Maybe he had been the one who had hurt Joe in the first place and that was why Joe had been reluctant to tell Nicky. 

— You have to ask him out, Joe. This is getting out of control. You just have to ask, your words, not mine, 'the hot Italian neighbor who has eyes like the ocean and perfect bone structure' on a date. You literally cracked your head open drawing the man- I'm sorry, but this is just too funny. Do you want me to ask him out for you? I will. Dude, send a note. I don't care. Ask the man out. I can't hear about him anymore.

In that moment, Joe really hoped Nicky would just stop and let him bleed to death. Actually, he almost begged for it. He felt his face burning with shame and he was pretty sure he was blushing. Joe could hear his heartbeat and he was definitely feeling dizzy, but it had nothing to do with the cut and everything to do with Doctor Hot Neighbor hearing about his crush on him.

He would have to find a new apartment. Aw man, he loved that place. Damn Booker. 

If Nicky was embarrassed to hear Booker’s words, though, he showed no sign of it. It was like he was not hearing the conversation at all. He just stood there, quietly, taking care of Joe with his gentle hands and- 

— Okay, all done. — Nicky took three different band-aids out of his pockets. — Which one? 

— The- the stars, — Joe stuttered. 

Nicky put it in place and smiled, but he didn't even have time to say anything else, after giving Joe a few instructions and a prescription for painkillers, because someone called him in to deal with another emergency.

xxx 

A few knocks on the door interrupted Joe's sleep. What time was it? He picked the clock and blinked twice: eleven in the morning. He stood up and walked towards the door trying his best not to stumble on anything and he was completely caught by surprise when he opened and saw who was stading right in front of him.

— Hi, Joe. I don't think I introduced myself before-

— Nicolò di Genova, — Joe closed his eyes, in a failed attempt to hide his embarrassment — It was in the prescription.

— Nicky, — he suggested — Hm, I have the day off. So do you, I hope, after the events of last night. I was wondering if you- oh shit! — He covered his face with his hands. What was he even doing? Maybe he was not the guy they were talking about at all. — I don't even know if your friend was talking about me and I assumed because you said the guy was Italian. Maybe there are other Italians in this building and-

— Probably? But I'm just drawing one of them. It was about you. — He lowered his head and whispered, — Sorry. 

Sorry!? Was he kidding or something? That gorgeous kind man had absolutely nothing to be sorry for and Nicky would make sure he knew that.

Nicky touched Joe's chin; their eyes were meeting properly for the first time, without any rush of their daily routines interrupting their flirting in the elevator or one of them bleeding.

— Oh no, don't be. I mean, I was trying to get the courage to ask for your number. 

He removed his hand, and Joe almost asked him not to.

— Yeah? — Joe couldn't see himself, but he knew he had a stupid smile on his face. 

Nicky nodded, smiling too. — Would you like to have dinner tonight? If you're feeling better, of course. 

— I was about to order lunch. Would you like to have lunch? And dinner! — He made sure to clarify before Nicky thought he was dismissing his invitation.

— Yes, hm, I could cook. I just need a few ingredients to make a good pasta. 

— You cook, too? Shut up!

Nicky smirked as he watched the surprise in the other man's eyes.

— Did I say that out loud? 

— You did. It was adorable. 

— Well, I hit my head last night, so I don't think my thoughts are-

Nicky started laughing. — I could check you- I mean, your head, if you let me in.

— You can check everything. — Joe said, a bit proud of how smooth that sounded.

— I will, — Nicky answered shameless, taking one step forward, before shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> My medical knowledge was provided by TV Shows and Google, so I didn't want to write too much on the subject, but I loved the whole concept and had to share. I'm sorry! Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome but please be kind.
> 
> I would like to thank my awesome friend, @nadin, for reading it first and helping me correct and improve this fic. ♡


End file.
